Flower Crowns for the Soul
by Jack221Tardis
Summary: Cas pops out of nowhere in Rufus cabin, he holds a a very particular flower, Sam comes up with an idea that might work even better for Cas.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so I started writing this after I saw A Little Slice of Kevin, I didn't know Cas wasn't allowed to enter Heaven which was said at the end of the next episode Hunteri Heoici, we can just pretend personal heavens are free for him to use or that the world is a good place and Cas was brought back out of god's good heart. Apologies for all the mistakes, reviews and feedback are welcomed!_

* * *

The wind was blowing softly outside, barely making the leaves move, a damn pretty sunny day with some clouds to cover the sun when this was getting hot enough. Sam was alone in Rufus cabin, surprised at how long he'd been staring outside, surprised at how calmed he felt, Dean had left to get something to eat after they had yet another fight over why he just quitted and didn't do anything to get him out of Purgatory, this time was calmer, like Dean was starting to understand how powerless Sam was after he left without leaving a trace, a clue, realizing Sam was completely alone and no one to go to for help.

He just ran out of arguments as these were getting weaker and Sam just let him talk, finally he just sighed and walked out the door muttering something about food. After Sam felt he'd spent enough time admiring the gifts of nature he took his phone out of his pocket, checking the hour first, Dean had been out for almost an hour, he was about to dial his number to see if he was going to take much longer when the sudden sound of wings startled him.

– Cas? – Castiel's eyes wandered around the room, searching for the missing Winchester – Dean's out. – Sam said bluntly obviously noticing he wasn't the one Cas wanted.

– Yes, I see Sam, hello. – His voice neutral as ever.

– So… - Sam was wondering if Dean had a date with him or something – What's up?

Cas remained silent, walking towards the couch sitting on it, taking out of the pocket of his coat a small flower, Sam thought it looked like a camellia, he didn't know much a about flowers, but he did know that flowers don't change color when you move them.

– Did you know that this flower can't die? – Cas suddenly spoke not removing his attention to the flower, sometimes he did that, simply came out with a random subject out of nowhere remnants of his time with all the pain in Sam's soul or maybe that was just Cas without all the burden of Heaven. – I picked it up from an autistic man's heaven; the flower won't die unless the soul of the man does. – He looked at Sam – And that's not very likely.

He just nodded and stared at him silently, Cas returned his attention to the flower, Sam felt odd, maybe even comfortable, he never actually spent time with Cas, since he always seemed to be after Dean, he understood that, they shared "a more profound bond" whatever that hell that means, but even without that, Sam knew Dean and Cas were always around each other because they wanted to be, besides they had spend enough time together that they actually developed a "more profound bond". Sam got up in order to look more closely to this heavenly flower when an idea popped to mind.

– Hey Cas, can you take me to this man's heaven or maybe bring some more flowers? – Cas looked confused – I have an idea and since this flower can't die, I think it can work.

– I'm afraid I can't take you to this man's Heaven Sam, but I can bring more flowers. – He still looked confused but curious as well – How many flowers will you need?

Sam thought about this for a moment, simply saying to bring as much as his coat could wrap, Cas nodded and disappeared, once he was gone, Sam rushed down to the basement, looking for some of the material he would need to make his idea work, praying that in the mess of salt and guns he would actually find them, after a while moving stuff from one place to another, he heard footsteps upstairs he was hoping it wasn't Dean, but since he didn't heard the Impala's engine he was almost sure it wasn't Dean, he heard the angel's voice calling for his name so he grabbed all of his material and place them in a small wooden box and rushed upstairs, where he found Cas holding his trench coat with both hands, Sam saw some petals peeking out, Cas got on his knees slowly and placed it on the floor, letting go of it, the coat spread on the floor serving as a place of rest for all the flowers, Sam stared at them intensely, finding a large variety of them from all shapes and sizes, all kinds of colors, flowers that certainly could only came out of someone's mind.

Sam was shocked and wondered by this, whilst Cas seemed proud of himself.

– I searched in more heavens for more flowers Sam; I hope these will serve you well. – Sam noticed the little hint of joy in Cas's voice.

– Yeah Cas! These are perfect, thank you. – Sam heard Cas sigh.

– If that will be all, I think I'll leave you with your idea.

He was about to zap out when Sam grabbed his wrist, not putting too much pressure on it.

- What are you talking about, I need your help. – Castiel tilted his head the way he always did whenever he didn't understand one of Dean's jokes or attitudes.

Sam kneeled in front of the flowers leaving the box beside him, Cas kneeled too, Sam grabbed a flower and so did Cas, he was mimicking all of Sam's movements, because he had no idea of what's Sam's idea was, meanwhile Sam was amazed at the simply touch of the flower, it was light and soft, but moving his fingers through the petals, they were strong as if they just blossomed a moment ago and despite the surreal look of it, Sam thought he never felt the world, nature, so close and real. Once he looked up he realized Cas was staring at him following every single movement he made, Sam wondered how the hell could Dean stand that uncomfortable look for so long. Sam started shifting his legs, to be fully sited on the floor, remembering he hadn't told Cas what he wanted to do.

– Right! Sorry Cas! So… - Sam seemed a bit hesitant - I want to make a flower crown – he finally spat and rapidly explained– normally these are made with fake flowers, cause they don't die and you can handle them better, but since you said these ones can't die either and touching them I can tell they're really strong, I was thinking we could make some flower crowns! – He finally breathed – So, wanna help me out? You can make one for Dean.

– I would very much like that Sam, thank you, - He noticed the rush of Sam's explanation - but why was it so hard for you to tell me your idea? – Sam simply looked down to all the flowers.

– Well… You see, this isn't considered to be very manly, but I remember being a kid and watching other kids making floral crowns and I really wanted to make one too, but dad and Dean weren't too keen on letting me do stuff like that. – He stopped and looked at Castiel – Better late than never huh?

Cas nodded and looked at the flower he had in his hand and dropped it on the rest of the pile, he started lifting some up, burying his hands in the flowers trying to find the ones he wanted, Sam smiled and reached for the box with all the materials he would need to do it which consisted in a thin brown rope, an wire, glue and scissors.

– Okay Cas! – Sam was ready to give his first lecture on how to make a flower crown even when he had never made one – We have this rope to make the shape of the crown and wire to make it a bit stiff, both will function as the holder of the flowers and this glue will keep them in place and of course the scissors are, for cutting, – he pointed at the rope, wire, glue and scissors, Castiel was paying attention as if his life depended on it – the rest we can decorate with some petals.

Sam asked Castiel to leaned his head towards him, grabbing the rope to take measure of Cas's head and cutting the rope and finally gluing the extremes together to have the base of the crown and making a perfect fit, he did the same for himself and for the one that would be for Dean, meanwhile Cas was still searching for more flowers, Sam realized this time, he seemed to have found the ones he wanted, keeping them in a small pile at the nearest corner on his trench coat, and making another pile of smaller flowers, putting them up in the middle of the coat as if wanting Sam to use those ones too, he looked at Cas for a while, he seemed almost like a child, happy, picking the flowers, making sure they were perfect, Sam smiled to himself and continued with the base of the crowns, wrapping around them the wire, placing in his head constantly, making sure the wire wouldn't hurt, when he was done, he found an anxious Cas, waiting for the next step.

– It actually pretty simple Cas. – Cas took the crown Sam was giving him and Sam grabbed one for himself – We cut the stem, grab the glue, poor some on a flower or the crown, making sure we don't make a mess, - He followed his own instructions, grabbing a sky blue flower with flashy petals, pouring a drop of glue on the crown and sticking the flower, putting just enough pressure to keep the flower in place – you see? Pretty easy huh?

Cas cheerfully nodded and started working in the crown, that Sam suspected wasn't exactly for him, he started doing the same, occasionally grabbing some of the small flowers Cas placed in the middle of them.

Sam took an awful of time longer than Cas to finish his own crown, Cas even finished his and Dean's, there was still a large amount of flowers on the coat, but Sam wasn't too convinced with his decisions, when he finally finished his crown, he looked at Cas, he was holding two crowns, Sam observed them carefully, one was strong, thick and imposing, with a hidden charm, but Sam felt the crown reflected a sad warmth, he looked at the other crown, fairly simpler than the other one, thinner but even more imposing than the other one, the flowers on this one weren't flashy but they gave away a sense of strength and stability.

Sam thought Cas knew exactly what he was doing with all those flowers, that's why he spent so much time choosing them, why he wasn't satisfied until he found the ones that were perfect for him and Dean. He looked at his own, it was big and awkward, but Sam thought it was kinda welcoming and kind.

– I think it reflects you perfectly Sam. – Cas said taking Sam out of his thoughts.

Sam laughed quietly, he was just gonna let the comment slide, shrug it off, as if Cas was just teasing him, but Cas doesn't tease and his curiosity got the best of him.

– Hey, what do you mean by reflect? – Cas looked at Sam, not expecting the question or interest in the answer.

–These flowers were born in heaven, - He started explaining – you and Dean have proven yourself worthy over and over again, no matter your sins, your final stop will be heaven, – He stared at his crown – and these flowers recognize that, you thought you were being picky but in fact your soul was searching for the one that reflected it better, the ones that might fit your heaven, if you look closely – he leaned to grab a flower from the pile in the coat – whenever you touch one, it's features change slightly to try and fit your soul.

And it was true, Cas grabbed a big reddish flower, as big as his hand, the moment he touched the petals started to bend slightly backwards, giving the flower a more softer look, even the color grew slightly darker, Sam couldn't believe he hadn't noticed.

– But wait – Sam took the flower out of Cas and this one started slightly morphing again – if they change to reflect your soul better, why can we just use random ones and let them change? – Cas smiled at the question.

– A soul isn't a fluid state Sam, it changes constantly, the flower you dismissed today, might fit tomorrow, and since these flowers are not from your heaven they can't constantly change – Even Cas seemed confused – it's all very complex actually.

Sam laughed and nodded, realizing he probably understood as much as Cas and that wasn't very much, besides this was just for fun, he didn't want a lifetime flower crown. Once they cleared the mess of glue and stem and rope they ended up with, the only things left were the coat with all the flowers and the box with all its materials inside, they had place their crowns in the table while they cleaned and finally after they were done they decided they wanted to wear their crowns, after all they've made them for a reason.

Cas placed his own on his head and so did Sam, they pure feeling of wearing them, gave Sam a huge smile and a warm feeling inside, he grabbed Cas by the hands and started jumping in circle not letting go of Cas, making Cas jump too, they pure awkwardness on Cas face made Sam laugh, but there was something else, he felt like he never did before, he felt free. When they finally stopped, Sam was almost breathless still laughing but now out of pure joy, he looked at Cas, sensing the same from him, like this had been one of the few times or only time he had fun, his crown was going sideways, and Sam straighten himself up still breathing loudly, he got close to Cas and fixed his crown straight.

Sam's heart stopped when he heard Dean's voice.

– If you want to have a slumber party to braid your hair and do your nails, you just need to tell me so I can go hit the bar. – Dean stood under the door frame holding bags with, Sam assumed, dinner, he couldn't make out how long he'd been standing there, he'd been so distracted, for all he knew, he was there since he and Cas started jumping around.

– Hello Dean – Cas thankfully broke the silence with his usual greet, though this time it had a hint of happiness.

Sam started mumbling words, something between apologies and denial, he ran over the flowers, trying to wrap them up with the coat, just like Cas did when he first arrived, but the flowers were heavy and they were falling all over the floor, Sam wondered how the hell Cas managed to get them here, but then he remembered that Cas's an angel and he can do things he can't. While he had his little breakdown, Cas grabbed the crown he made for Dean, and started walking towards Dean, Dean had already walked to the stove while laughing every time Sam denied or apologized, he dropped the bags on top of the stove, turning around in order to rest his hip against the stove, he only found Cas, uncomfortably close, placing the crown on his head, Dean did his best to turn his head away and to yell at Cas not to do it, but he fail and when he tried to removed, Cas gave him of his best soul penetrating threatening looks and Dean rolled his eyes and gave up.

Sam stopped trying to hide the flower mess when he heard Dean yelling at Cas, the crown was now on Dean's head and started morphing slightly, Sam caught a glimpse of Dean's flushed face, before he covered it with his hands and turned away, he switch his gaze to Cas, who had a wide smile as if something just proved him right and Sam thought it was about the flower reflecting the soul thing they talked about earlier, apparently Cas chose the right ones after all.

Cas forced Dean to wear the crown all through dinner, with occasional giggles from Sam who was also wearing his own, Cas of course didn't eat, he just stayed as company, but it was still weird looking scene, three apparently grown and apparently men, eating dinner with flower crowns on their heads, once they finished eating, Dean dropped his beer on the table and laid his head on the couch, still with the crown on, he'd drank too much to be able to wear the damn thing on his head all through dinner and he was getting sleepy, when Sam finished picking everything up, Dean was already gone all the way to dream land, Cas had zap out moments earlier, to return all the remaining flowers to where they belong.

Sam remembered the moment when Cas asked Dean not to remove his crown and Dean was helpless to the angel's gaze, Cas didn't seem to be forcing Dean to wear it just to piss him off, he seemed to force him to wear it cause he was proud of his work and wanted to show it off, with his own personal model, Dean. Sam smiled at the thought and another idea popped to mind, he turned on the light, checking every movement Dean made, checking he wouldn't wake up, quietly as he could he went to table by the window and grabbed his phone, he turned the camera on and decided he wanted to give Cas something more than just the memory when Dean wear a flower crown he made, he was perfectly sure the angel had a good memory, but with all that he had lived why risk it? Okay, maybe his intentions weren't exactly noble towards the angel; he also figured the pictures might help him as blackmail someday, so he started taking enough pictures of Dean wearing a flower crown that he almost filled the drive on his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Divided the story in two chapter, cause I didn't notice it was that long. Enjoy!_

* * *

Castiel held the last flower to be returned to its proper heaven and for the love of his father, he could not remember where it belonged, he had walk around all the heavens he visited while searching for the flowers that Sam might like and some he really liked, but he did not find the right one, by now he had been sitting in the heaven of a little girl with a special love for stuffed animals for more time than he could account for, the stuffed animals were all around him, all kinds, from a whale to a bunny, and as Castiel admitted to himself , they were a rather nice company.

– Where do you think this flower belongs? – He asked a big stuffed dog, which was looking directly at him as if he felt some kind of anguish for Castiel's predicament, the stuffed dog obviously didn't answer him, Castiel just sighed – I don't know either.

He wanted to give up, so he thought he could add this lost flower to his crown or Dean's, he felt the extra weight on his head, he didn't remembered he'd been wearing the crown all along so he got up, trying to find the closest thing resembling a mirror, he actually found one in a midst of stuffed frogs, he saw his reflection and placed his lost flower on his crown, moving it from time to time, checking where it would look better.

– Cas! – The shout startled him, he dropped the mirror and turned around searching for whoever shouted at him – Cas I mean it, stop that!

Castiel knew that voice all too well, but how? The voice was awfully clear to be him praying; it felt like he was there beside him, it wasn't possible, he couldn't be there, he placed his flower on his pocket and zapped to Rufus cabin, he looked around. Sam was sleeping and so was Dean, then how could he have called, calling him from a dream? He didn't seem scared to be calling out loud all the way from an unconscious state, he didn't even seem to be calling him, just talking, he took a chair by the table, making it face Dean; he sat down and stared at him, who called him? Where they trying to lure him here? He didn't feel any supernatural being nearby, besides this was their safe house, it wasn't easily found.

– Cas, you're getting me another one, you hear me?

Castiel heard Dean again, but he didn't see his mouth move, a dream? Certainly it was the most likely thing to be happening, he was hearing Dean dreaming about him, but Castiel didn't seem to believe it, Dean dreaming about him? Sure he was his friend and the brain uses memories and events to create dreams, but by the tone Dean was using, he was happy, he was having a happy dream about him. So he decided to enter his dream, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or hearing things, he was getting worried he might've been poisoned, hence the hallucinations, but when he arrived Dean's dream, all of his denial faded away.

Dean was sitting beside a dream Cas in the middle of an empty park, they were having a typical sunny day picnic and dream Cas seemed very delighted by the pie Dean was holding, getting uncomfortably close just to steal a spoon or two of it, Dean laughed every time and dream Cas smiled, truly smiled, real Cas felt odd, this is how Dean imagined him, this is how he wanted him to be, Cas heart skipped a beat when Dean slid an arm around dream Cas and held him close, closing his eyes squeezing harder.

Castiel felt an odd warm around him, not that he felt what dream Cas felt, he wanted to feel it, he walked closer, Dean opened his eyes, not spotting him arms still around dream Cas.

– I really liked the crown you made for me Cas – he took the spoon off of dream Cas's hands and ate the last bit of pie – I can tell it was you, cause the moment I saw it, I could almost see myself, only you could pull something like that off.

Dream Cas got closer and fixed Dean's crown that was sliding slightly off his head, Dean leaned to the touch, meanwhile real Castiel froze on the spot, pondering about what was happening, Dean would never say those things out loud, he would never act liked that, so intimate, not with him at least.

Dean looked up and saw real Cas, he was just standing there, observing him, he turned to the Cas he was holding, he'd never dream of two Cas before, unless.

– Hey Cas? – He stood up and dream Cas looked up.

Cas was taken out of his thoughts when Dean spoke, he was staring directly at him, he just wanted to disappear, he didn't mean to interrupt, but Dean was walking towards him and he couldn't move, until a thought hit him like a splash of cold water.

– Cas? – Dean had finally gotten to real Cas, but this didn't seem to react.

– I'm sorry Dean; I didn't mean to interrupt your dream. – Now that he knew what was happening, there was no need for him to be there, there was never a need for him to be there all the time he did, it was all fine, he could not get rid of the hole he felt in his stomach though.

– Wait, what do you mean? You're real, real Cas? – Dean's last question had a hint of embarrassment.

– Yes, I'm real me, I heard you talking while I was in heaven returning some of the flowers, but you were asleep…

– So, you barged into my dream!? – Dean interrupted him, clearly embarrassed now.

– As I said, I'm sorry; I needed to make sure you didn't need my help. – It was of course a lie, but Dean would never know he just wanted to see what was he dreaming about that involved him – The crowns I made apparently served for a moment as a connection between our thoughts, that's why I was able to hear from your dream all the way to heaven, I'll remove it once I get back.

– How much did you see or hear Cas? – Dean was rubbing his eyes, his tone wasn't threatening, it was just him giving up to the situation.

– I… - Cas wasn't sure how much he could tell, but Dean was looking at him, with his "don't you even try lying to me" look, so he didn't, he just said – I don't think I've ever tried pie before.

Dean laughed loudly and sighed, there was no point denying what happened, this was Cas, it wasn't like that time Sammy saw one of his dreams on Bobby's head and he could deny it without thinking about it, his dream world always made him a bit more honest with himself or maybe it was all the booze the he drank before falling asleep still drifting in his system, but he just couldn't lie to Cas or get angry at him for being worried, he even felt a little better letting Cas see his dream, it saved him the trouble of explaining what was going on.

– Come here. – Dean grabbed Cas arm and pulled him to where dream Cas was sitting, who just faded away. – I prefer the real thing. – Was as all Dean said when dream Cas faded.

They sat down and the empty pie pan where he was eating from before was filled with a freshly baked pie, Cas admitted to himself, it smelled really good, Dean pulled a knife out of a picnic basket and sliced the pie, placing the slice on a plate with a spoon by the side, giving it to Cas who held it for a moment, observing all of it, the golden crust, the texture of the filling, meanwhile Dean was observing him, ready for the verdict, when Cas finally ate a bit of it, the taste was amazing so amazing he inadvertently let out a small moan.

– Damn straight Cas! I knew you'd love it.

Dean started eating too, Cas was trying his best to concentrate on his slice and ignore Dean's constant sounds of pleasure the pie gave him, Cas relaxed a bit after a while, Dean asked him several questions concerning the crowns and Cas gave an honest explanations to all, from Sam child desire to make one to the meaning of the flowers and the soul adding an extra detail on the flowers he meant Sam to use.

– The ash flower represent greatness, I made sure both of your crowns had their fair share – Cas was concentrated on his explanation and Dean was mesmerized at all the knowledge Cas had – and the field bindweed for humility which you two posses on great amount and the tulip which is a declaration of love… - Cas frozed and Dean did too.

Cas started mumbling something about how that's just the meaning of the flower and how he didn't use it, while Cas was denying everything, Dean took his crown off and looked at it, he had no idea of how the field bindweed or ash flower looked like, but the tulip, that was an easy one and for the love of his angel, he found it, hidden among other flowers but shining like it was the only, Dean smiled and Cas finally gave up.

– You know, I think I heard you too. – Dean said placing the crown back on his head, Cas looked at him puzzled – I heard you thinking something about this is how I imagined you or wanted you to be, at first I thought it was the Cas beside me, but he didn't talk in that moment, so I just hugged him.

Castiel didn't deny or a affirmed this, he just look down at the pie, he was about to eat another slice, when Dean's arms slid under his arms, surrounding his hip, pulling him closer, Castiel was frozen and just rested his chin on Dean's shoulder, arm falling by the sides.

– Cas I wouldn't change a damn thing about you for anything in the world – Dean whispered to Cas ear, he sounded honest – and I wouldn't want you to be jealous of a dream you. – His voice acquired its cynic tone.

Castiel imagined he probably heard that too and the blush continued its way up to his face, his hands found their way to Dean's back and he just let himself be surrounded by Dean's warmth and it felt better than he could've ever imagined.

– I think you brother took pictures of you with the crown – Cas simply whispered with eyes close after a while, he felt Dean's body stiffen.

– Son of a bitch! – Dean loosed his grip of Cas not completely letting go – Cas wake me up right now!

Cas backed away but he did, he zapped out to Rufus cabin and shook Dean's shoulder a bit, with eyes still heavy he straighten himself up, thanking Cas a looking with a killer look at Sam.

– Cas wanna help me out with something? We're gonna need a quality camera – a grin forming on his face – also I need to get your crown a tulip too.


End file.
